To Save a Friend
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Takes place between the wave and chunin arcs Naruto has a word with Sasuke how will it effect the story let's find out


To save a friend

Takes place between the wave and chunin arcs Naruto has a word with Sasuke how will it effect the story let's find out

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It had been a few days since they had returned from the mission to Wave and Sasuke was slowly skulking towards his clan compound. Just as he entered he turned quick with a kunai pulled only to see Naruto standing there. "What the heck are you doing here loser?"

"I want to talk." Sasuke sighed but motioned for him to follow him. They entered the main house and took off their shoes before going to the living room.

"Ok I guess I'll listen."

"Thanks well um I don't know how to start so here it goes your stupid."

"Really you just want to insult me."

"Hold on now your stupid because you're letting Itachi win even now." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple I don't know what happened and I'll never understand but I know what it's like to let your anger cloud you I almost went there until I made friends like the old man and Iruka-sensei but you let your fear control you."

"What!" Sasuke roared he was not afraid.

"You heard me your fear I'm done I don't get why nobody has done this before but you need to be woke up from your hard life that you are making yourself live man think logically Itachi slaughtered your family and yeah he's real strong but before he went crazy he was a proud member of Konoha and nobody was ready for what happened and you think he can't be stopped except by you but that's just stupid why I don't care that you want to avenge your family but you can't shoulder that by yourself and there are plenty of people that will help you so stop letting the fear of Itachi just being able to take everything away from you again rule your life you need to let go besides do you think your mom would like the way you've been acting since the massacre." Sasuke froze at his words and thought about his parents would they like the way he'd been acting maybe his dad but his mom and most of the others would have been upset with him. He clenched his fist but Itachi he had to stay strong and do whatever it took to get stronger.

"Naruto Itachi doesn't haunt me the fear of my weakness does that's why I keep everyone away."

"Bullshit! Dude ok maybe that works on idiots but not me I know you and why that might be part of it you fear your brother more and you don't want to lose anyone close to you again but we're ninjas it will happen even if it's not your brother so god damn it get off your pity parade and man up and tell Itachi to fuck off."

"Oh and what about you you let the villagers treat you like trash you should man up and tell them to fuck off!"

"Deal."

"Wha…what?"

"Deal if I promise to stop being stupid you got to as well." Sasuke blinked.

"Um what do you mean?"

"Simple there is no way you don't like some girl that hits on you get a girlfriend or at-lees stop treating everyone like trash you should know from our mission to Wave that we are not the best thing out there and it will be a long hard road but well if you fight for something you can find yourself doing things you thought impossible." Naruto lowered his head. "Back in Wave when I thought you died I went berserk but I only got that strong because I was fueled by your death and my anger at not being able to protect my friend and I destroyed those unbreakable mirrors of ice because of that you see if you fought for us instead of just yourself you'd find you're a lot stronger in the end."

"Ok then we'll try it your way but if anyone starts looking down on me I'm done." Naruto smirked.

"Ok then well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn." Naruto just rolled his eyes as he left what neither boy knew was that this would change things forever.

Next day

Naruto arrived at the training field and sighed as he saw Sakura but no one else when suddenly Sasuke was right beside him. "Ok remember the deal we both stop being stupid right."

"Right."

"Sasuke-kun…Naruto."

"Hn."

"Yo." Sakura was slightly taken aback by Naruto not immediately hitting on her but shrugged. Just then Kakashi appeared in his poof of smoke…on time. All three gennin quickly pulled out kunai and pointed them at Kakashi.

"Hello…and why are you being so hostile?"

"Simple you're on time you're never on time." The other two just nod as Naruto steps closer. "So only two things either you got something important to tell us or your a fake." Kakashi chuckled as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok you got me this is very important I've nominated you three for the Chunin exams which start in four weeks." Instead of relaxing the three gennin got even more defensive. "Now what's wrong?"

"Simple your actually giving us advanced warning you usually wait till the last moment to tell us anything." Kakashi blinked.

"I'm not that bad am I?" He looked to the other two who nod. "Well damn my bad guys I guess I haven't been that great of a teacher huh?"

"No you've been fine it's just your not being yourself all of the sudden." Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well what can I say I feel like something's changed and I want to be able to change too." The three gennin blink at that as they put away their weapons as Kakashi eye smiles which relaxes them immediately. "Well anyways I'm giving you the next three days off and then we'll be training non stop ok." The three kids nod as he smirks. "Ok then see you later." Kakashi vanished just as fast as he showed up.

"Well we got the next few days off want to hang out?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sure why not." Sakura was caught off guard but quickly nodded as Naruto smirked.

"Cool I know an awesome place to hang and no it's not Ichiraku's come on." The two shrugged as they followed Naruto.

Thirty minutes later

Naruto was in the lead of team seven as the reached a local pub. "Come on."

"What we can't go in there were kids."

"Wrong we're ninjas that can die at any moment so we're given liberties that most don't get besides I know the owner and it's a ninja only place so no ones going to yell at us for entering." Naruto walked in with Sasuke following and Sakura finally giving in and entering as well. Naruto walked over to the bar and smirked. "Yo Nicky how's it going?" The owner stood up and turned before a smile graced his face. The man was a chunin who didn't see much action so he was usually at the bar he owned to make money on the side. He was five foot seven and had white hair like Kakashi except his didn't defy gravity. He was wearing a brown tee and hand a green apron on over that.

"Well if it aint Naruto how's being a ninja treating you?" Naruto grinned.

"Can't complain though the D-ranked missions suck but besides that we had this C-rank which ended going all the way to an A-rank." Nicky laughed.

"Only you would get a mission like that Naruto."

"Yeah well these are my teammates Sasuke and Sakura." They both waved though Sakura noticed Naruto didn't add chan after her name and for some reason felt a little hurt but pushed it aside for now.

"Ah I see hey you know the regulars are missing your shows."

"Huh shows?"

"Yeah you think I could get by just on the old mans allowance for a month hell no I did stuff like put on a show for the ninjas and got paid for it."

"Yep when ever you show up for a show business booms for me so I hope you don't forget to stop from time to time and hang out."

"Oh trust me I will in fact…" Naruto motioned for Nicky to come closer and whispered in his ear.

"Ok that will get me through for a couple more months you got it." Naruto just smirked as he turned towards his team.

"Well I'd love to stick around but I got something to do." with that Naruto walked out leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura who blushed.

"Um Sasuke what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to train for a bit then head home you can watch if you want but no distracting me ok?" Sakura couldn't believe it he had told her she could watch him train.

"Ok deal." Sakura followed Sasuke out as Nicky smiled.

"The return of Revolution I can't wait this will net me big money thank you so much Naruto."

Two days later

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around town. They were trying to find Naruto who had pretty much fell of the face of the earth two days ago. They tried his apartment but if he was there he didn't answer. They were walking down on of the many alleys when Ino ran up to them out of breath. "Sak…Sakura you wont believe it but this band called Revolution is coming back and playing at this pub we got to go I hear that the lead singer is so hot and he's single…oh hey Sasuke didn't see you."

"Wow your actually thinking of other guys besides me."

"Well yeah no offence but you seem to have no interest in girls at the moment."

"No your right I haven't shown interest good for you to stop obsessing on something it's unhealthy." Ino and Sakura blinked as Sasuke smirked at them. "Anyways have you seen Naruto he just kinda vanished?"

"Naruto nope. But how does someone in orange vanish?"

"We don't know that's why were trying to find him."

"Huh usually he would know when Sakura was all alone with you and be right there to butt in so I'm not sure. Anyways Sakura you want to come?"

"Sure why not when is it?"

"Seven tonight. You can come too Sasuke if you want?"

"Yeah maybe Naruto will be there."

"Didn't think of that well I'll see you guys later I'm telling everyone else about it Shikamaru will be there even if I have to drag his butt to it." Sakura giggled as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Bye Ino." Ino smiled at Sakura and nodded before running off.

"She seems pumped huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Well um why are you so different all of the sudden?"

"Why is it weird?"

"A little but it's you know nice you don't seem so cold anymore."

"Yeah well Naruto and me talked and well I guess he helped me move on a bit from the slaughter of my family I'm not fully over it probably never will be but it does help a bit to have someone tell you what you need to hear." Sakura just nodded.

"Well I'm going to go home and change for the show later see ya." Sakura walked off and Sasuke smiled the first real smile in a while.

"Well I did say I'd be there so might as well head there early…now that I think about it I don't know where to go damn I know I'll head to Sakura's I'm sure Ino will show up to take her there and I can walk with them." Sasuke nodded and turned around.

Forty minutes later

Sasuke was at the back of the group. As he had suspected Ino showed up to take Sakura to the pub. What he didn't expect was to see the entire group of rookies whit her. "So anyways this group was a big hit about oh two and a half years ago then they juts up and vanished from Konoha."

"Huh wonder why?"

"Some people think they were ninjas and just quit."

"Wait they don't know who they are?"

"Nope they hide their faces."

"Hum maybe they are rogue ninjas?"

"Yeah that's why the only place they have ever been is Konoha nah it's probably some ninjas that get together and sing and stuff."

"This is such a drag."

"Come on this could be fun Shikamaru." Shikamaru just sighs as the group reach the pub and Sasuke and Sakura blink.

"What this is the place we've been here before with Naruto."

"You have?"

"Yeah but why are civilians in there he said it was a ninja only pub."

"It usually is Sasuke." The group turn around to see Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and a dude in a green skin tight suit with three other kids standing there. The most disturbing thing was the one kid who was a miniature clone of the dude. The other two seemed to not want to be seen with them. "The owner however made a decision to open it to the public because he said it was to good an opportunity to pass up with this band coming back."

"Ah I see."

"Yep anyways the guy in the green spandex is Might Gai and those are his students Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." Hinata 'epped' as she moved behind Kiba a bit.

"Hello Hinata-san."

"Hello Ne…Neji." Neji just huffed as he walked by.

"Sorry about that he can be a dick." The others nodded. "Well I'm Tenten and this is Lee glad to meet you."

"Yeah you to."

"Ok you can all exchange names inside if we don't hurry all the good spots will be gone." The kids follow Kakashi and the jonin into the pub. They find a table at the back of the patio where the stage was and where the band would be playing and sat down. Twenty minutes later Nicky walked onto the stage.

"Hey everyone can you hear me in the pub?" someone near the door to the patio and pub gave him a thumbs up. "Great now as you know tonight is a great treat as the Revolution is back and this is the first place they are playing hence why I opened my normally ninja only pub to the public so without further ado allow me to introduce the lead singer Carnage." The crowd clapped as Carnage got on the stage. The first thing the kids noticed was he didn't seem to be much older than them.

"Yo what's up Konoha it's me Carnage and after a long absence the crew is back." Five other guy's get on the stage. They are all wearing different colored bandanas over their faces. The guy with the blue bandana was wearing a brown tee and stood a good six feet tall and built like a mountain. Not to be out done the guy in the red bandana stood five eleven and was also just as buff wearing a black tang top. The next guy in a black bandana was slim and stood at only five foot five dressed in all black. The dude in the yellow bandana was five foot seven and was in-between being all jacked up with muscles like the first two and being overly skinny like the guy in all black. He was wearing a blood red tee. Next the guy in a green bandana was five foot even and a little stocky. He was wearing a whit shirt. Finally Carnage was four foot eight and was wearing an orange bandana. He had on a black tee that had orange and red flames on it. "Ok then now that the crews here are you ready to rock Konoha." The crowd let up a yell as Carnage smirked behind his bandana.

"Ok then let's get this party started." The music started as the crowd sat there waiting. "We wrote some new stuff and well I hope you like the new and improved Revolution."

Bitches by: Hollywood Undead

Carnage: Bitches I hope you know…bitches I hope you know…bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho baby comes say hello and get your drunk ass over here let's bone. Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho so shorty come say hello and get you drunk ass over here let's bone.

Stealth: Yo I'm up in the club and the party's jumping bitches passing by and they're eyeball fucking. I'm drinking crystal now they're trying to kiss me saya Stealth can you sign my titties. Now I got four bitches in the back of my rova the fantastic four saying Stealth can I blow ya. Three were preppy and one was scene so three for me and one for Kage

Kage: Hey this girls seventeen now I'm a pedophile now she showing my her tits I think this girls gone wild. I whipped out my dick and her jaw hit the floor acted like she never seen a magnum before. Turn off the lights now I'm gonna film it turn on the night vision like she's Paris Hilton. Stealth walks in and said 'Chupa mi pito' and she munched on his dick like a macho burrito. Fuck yeah!

Carnage: Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho baby come say hello and get your drunk ass over her let's bone. Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho so shorty come say hello and get you drunk ass over here let's bone.

Juggernaut: Now I'm cadillacson candle-waxing I like you fat ass bitch grab my jacket. And grab a taxi and get in the back seat fuck, suck, dick lick man we nasty. Drive fast please cause this boze is not lasting one to many shots and I seem to be passing. I think this chick is down yeah she's down for the threesome I called up my homie Ryu just to see if he need some.

Ryu: Just coming back form the bar rubbing up her sissy's titties in the back of her car but your first mistake you said you liked my band the second ones you put my undead dick in you hand. And I'm taking secret picks on my cellular phone I got my fingers in places they don't belong. Horny as FUCK pressing my LUCK need my dick SUCKED so bitch GIVE IT UP.

Carnage: Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho baby come say hello and get your drunk ass over her let's bone. Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho so shorty come say hello and get you drunk ass over here let's bone. Let's both get faded girl you know that I want you. Let's both get naked girl you know that you want to. Baby we can have a party tonight I want to hit it cause I know that it's time. Baby we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it all night, all night, all night, all night. Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho baby come say hello and get your drunk ass over her let's bone. Bitches I hope you know I wont stop till I hit that ho so shorty come say hello and get you drunk ass over here don't stop yet I'm almost there get your drunk ass over here let's bone.

The kids were completely shocked at the song as the rest of the people were cheering. "Um Ino you didn't say anything about this?"

"I never heard one of their songs before that was…awesome." Sakura blinked at her friend.

"What?"

"Oh come on quit being such a kid Sakura it was pretty good."

"Yeah but still."

"Heh your just scared."

"Am not pig." Ino growled.

"Calm down now if you two start to fight we'll all get thrown out." Sakura and Ino calm down.

"Well thank you all for the support as you saw my friend Lightning didn't sing and well that's because he well aint that good at it."

"Come on Carnage don't be like that man."

"Anyways here comes the next song."

Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead

Carnage: That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride. That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches. That's when we ride on bitches you fucking faggot snitches so don't you try we're packin 9's we leave you dead in ditches.

Juggernaut: Don't get us wrong we only made this song to make you feel hard when you hit the bong. When the 40's up and then the 40's gone to lick shots kill cops to a hip hop song. So pull them toasters out them holsters pull that shirt right off you shoulders. Pull that 9 this is how you hold her pull that trigger Revolution soldiers. Punk, rock out on the block, tick tock you can not stop, hip hop like when we drop top so hot. Juggernauts been drinking whisky trigger finger felling frisky when you shot it's so damn risky dead in a ditch but I hope you miss me.

Carnage: That's when we ride on bitches you fucking faggot snitches so don't you try we're packin 9's we leave you dead in ditches.

Kage: Wait up hold on…oh no got you faggots in a choke hold and I think I like you but my 9 sho' don't. And how many shots till you hit the floor I bet four.

Stealth: Yo Kage you loco.

Kage: For sho' how many people dipping in my four door.

Stealth: I see three.

Kage: Bitch no there's five in the back and your girls on my lap she's a down low pro ho for sho'. What? What the fuck did I just say I don't ask any questions I just spray. So hey what I may say may be risky Carnage made me this way. That's why you don't want no beef cause me verse you's like beat the geeks and we can talk right here or in the street but my gun talks first because he loves to speak- BITCH!

Carnage: That's when we ride on bitches you fucking faggot snitches so don't you try we're packin 9's we leave you dead in ditches.

Stealth: Yo…in the coupe de'ville with the shinny rims playing these bitches like a violin. I got more freaks than the carnival pop the trunk there's my arsenal. I got bats gats straps let's start a war I'll eat you alive like a carnivore. My guns need nicotine they smoke more than me I'm with my boy Charles P he'll go to war with me. Ooh wee…yo king kong…swinging from a tree dropping on these hatters so they bleed. I'm coming at you bitches full speed.

Kage: Yo Stealth lay off the weed!

Stealth: Oh people get jealous when I'm skating on Dayton's and that's like Freddy Kruger hating on Jason. That's got Stealth losing his patience leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin.

Carnage: That's when we ride on bitches you fucking faggot snitches so don't you try we're packin 9's we leave you dead in ditches.

Ryu: What, say what the fuck six shooters up now what the fuck…point them up. Who's down to ride, who's down to ride, undead pop shoots we're down to die. Who's down to die, who's down to die undead pop shoots we're bound to ride. Black hat sideways white bold L.A flat on your back leave you smoked like an ashtray. Wig split face ripped nod if you're listening shot to the cross leave you dead like a Christian. Pop pop, your heart just stops stops, when I cock cock my gun cause I shoot for fun that's . how the west was won. I sell an ounce then I sell two more then I come to collect with the pistol 44. There's some truth to that about the weed or the gat you may never know juts leave it at…

Carnage: That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride. That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches. That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride. That's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches.

"Can they sing a song where they don't use the word bitch?"

"Yosh most unyouthful."

"No Lee these men are using their youth to their full advantage I want you to do the same why following me is good there is much I missed out on when I was younger so be a kid and make mistakes it's the only way to learn."

"Yosh yes Gai-sensei." Gai smiled at his favorite student

"We got one last song for you guys tonight so we hope your ready."

I don't Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead

Carnage: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. No I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die so you're going to have to.

Kage: I look inside myself and try to find someone else. Someone who's willing to die as to watch you crying for help. I know that blood will be spilled and if you wont then I will my grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed. So let heaven be told some may come some may go where I'll end up I don't know but I aint dying alone. I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession. You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reaching to heaven I gotta pick up the pieces and bury them deep and when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see.

Carnage: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. No I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die so you're going to have to.

Juggernaut: Hurt turned into blood and the blood just keeps on pouring from every pour I wipe it up cause this just could be the moment. Now someone's gotta die and I'm my only opponent cause I won't watch my baby cry so I just keep on going. Am I a man or a best it's mother nature at least watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease. You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say and I can't go against gods will you better pray. Cause I'm an angle a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven. I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil. I gotta pick up these pieces I gotta bury them deep and when the dirt hit's the coffin just go to sleep.

Carnage: I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. No I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder I told you once I'm the only one who holds her. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die…now that I see I see you buried six feet below.

Juggernaut: Another life goes into the night I couldn't let him breathe cause I didn't wanna die.

Carnage: Now that I see I see you buried six feet below.

Juggernaut: It's not alright can you hear me as I cry. I couldn't let you live cause I didn't wanna die.

Carnage: I don't wanna die I don't wanna die no I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die I don't wanna die so your gonna have to. I don't wanna die I don't wanna die no I don't wanna die so your gonna have to. I don't wanna die you didn't have to die.

The crowd stood and clapped as the band bowed. "Thank you very much good night folks." The six guys left the stage and entered a back room in the pub.

"Wow Naruto that was really good."

"Of course Nicky you think I was sitting around doing nothing all these years nah I like the sinning it's the others who don't like it so much."

"Yeah well if you don't mind me and Viking are going to go party."

"Alright Juggernaut have fun." The two giant's nod and leave out the back.

"Well I'm out too going to report back in to Jiraiya he'll be glad to have me working in his spy network again."

"See ya Stealth." Stealth nodded as he left as well.

"I'll see you guy's I'm going to go train." Kage left as well.

"What about you Ritz?"

"I'm returning home tell 'him' it was good to talk again and I'll let the others know he's doing fine."

"Right." Naruto nodded as Ritz vanished in black lightning.

"He one of the element guys that Kurama allows you to use?"

"Yep he's the lightning one anyways I'm going to I'll come back tomorrow to gather my cut."

"Alright Naruto thanks for this."

"Don't mention it Nicky I'm glad to do this man see ya." Nicky nodded as Naruto walked out and hummed the first song they had sung to himself. He hadn't went far when Sasuke showed up.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You can't fool me…Carnage." Naruto just smirked.

"Hah well I enjoyed myself but the others don't enjoy it as much."

"Yeah how did you make clones so different from you?" Naruto smirked.

"Now Sasuke I'm not going to give away my secrets buddy and one of them wasn't a clone but to tell you about him I'd have to tell you an S-classed secret and I don't feel like it right now it's not that I don't trust you prying ears might hear and I don't feel like telling to many people who don't know or give them more ammo to use against me."

"Right well then you have the best of two worlds you know that."

"Huh?"

"Well Sakura and Ino think carnage is hot why Hinata likes you."

"Oh…wait what Hinata likes me?" Sasuke blinks at Naruto before Naruto sways and falls over passed out.

"Oh damn I'll have to drag his ass to his apartment now." Sasuke sighed as he hefted up Naruto and carried him off.

Rogue: Chapter done

Chaos: Cool ok well then that's quite the conundrum huh

Rogue: Yeah anyways please read and review thanks


End file.
